Season 1
The following is a list of Episodes from Season 1 of 2 of the Cartoon, Billy the Cat. # Billy Becomes a Cat - Billy explains on how He became a feline after running afoul of a magician. # The Cat That Couldn't Miaow - Billy tries get acknowledged by a group of stray cats just as a cat statue heist is taking place. # Microchips with Everything - Two Men try to capture Billy after He accidentally swallowed a valuable Microchip, needed for an earthquake machine # Pigeon Pie - Billy the Cat tries to shut down a restaurant that intends to serve Pigeon to human customers when the restaurant's owners try to shut down Grosmeyer's. # Sewer Cats - After saving three kittens from Drowning, BIlly encounters an alligator from His past. # The Rescue - Len and Dez invent a machine to make cats look like rare breeds so They can resell them. # The Big Meow - Sanctifur is hoarding food from the other cats, meanwhile, Hubert thinks He's a detective after being bonked in the head. # The Jolly Mouser - Billy is taken by a Ship's Captain, but has to rescue a group of Pedigreed Female Cats from being sold illegally. # Hubert and the Siamese Siren - Hubert and Sanctifur fall for a beautiful Siamese Cat, which belongs to an Insane zoologist. # Cat Burglar - Two Burglars use Nick to rob a hotel, but Billy goes to save Nick from a life of Crime. # A Star is Born - A Cat Food company kidnaps Hubert and has Him as a mascot. # A Clockwork Bone - Mr. Hubert after getting tired of getting Billy out of trouble, places Him at a Pet Store, and the latter is adopted by a young girl, but Billy is under threat from not only the Dead End Dogs, but also the Upper Crust Hounds. # Catz' N the Hood - Len and Des try to evict the tenants of a building, so They can acquire a buried treasure, but You can bet Billy and Mr. Hubert, along with an old lady's cats won't make it easy. # Cool Cat - Billy tries to rescue Hubert from a group of furious dogs on a wintery day. # One of Our Tail is Missing - Billy and Hubert help Manx get a tail, by using a voracious caterpillar as a substitute, but must avoid a couple of security guards. # Romeo and Juliet - Billy helps a stray dog reunite with His girlfriend, a poodle. # Wok on the Wild Side - Billy and Hubert try to rescue Queenie from being being married to a Chinese Cat. # The Great Purple Nothing - Billy, Hubert, and Queenie are trapped in a pet graveyard at night, where three bank robbers are hiding troves of stolen Money. # Born to be a Wildcat - A Stray Feline with a nasty attitude has Billy come to cause chaos in the town. # Monkey Business - Billy and Hubert help two monkey siblings escape the circus and from being used in an illegal space project. # Snowbound - Billy and Sanctifur are forced to endure the cold environment of a snowy mountain after a hot air balloon mishap. # Gutbucket - Billy and Hubert visit a zoo which has a guard dog that bullies the other zoo animals, but Billy tries to put a stop to it. # The Pigeon That Fell on the Earth - Nick shoots the pigeon down with a slingshot, so while Jumbo is recovering in Joe's Grandfather's house, Billy tries to keep Jumbo safe from Nick and Sanctifer. # Curse of Catopatra - An Egyptian-Era Feline plots to take revenge against Hubert who is a descendant of the cat who ended Her reign. # I'm Not an Animal - Billy and Mr. Hubert defends Billy's old house from burglars. # Billy's Last Chance - Billy encounters the Magician who turned Him into a cat, but has to help a girl who got accidentally turned into a rabbit. TV Special One of the Guys - Billy tries to prove Himself to Blackie's group by. A compilation of episodes, composing of "Billy becomes a Cat", "The Cat who couldn't Miaow", "Romeo and Juliet", "Sewer Cats", and "The Great Purple Nothing"